This invention relates to garden cultivators and more particularly to hand-propelled garden cultivators.
Hand-propelled garden cultivators are well known and they typically have a relatively large diameter single wheel attached to a frame with rearwardly extending handles and with a cultivator tool rigidly secured to the frame. However, it was difficult to change one type of cultivator tool for another. On many prior cultivators, it was necessary to move and replace several bolts to change cultivator tools when, for example, it was desired to change from a plow shoe tool to a harrow tooth tool.
Reference may be made to such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 2,307,930, 2,357,141, 2,518,051, and 2,578,131 which disclose various cultivator tools in the same general field as the present invention.